1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-type piezoelectric/electrostrictive element.
2. Description of Related Art
When a film-type piezoelectric/electrostrictive element configured by stacking a piezoelectric/electrostrictive film with an electrode layer is driven for a long time for example in a high-temperature/high humidity environment, the problem arises that the insulating performance is adversely affected on the side surface in the stacking direction, and this fact results in a fall in the electrical energy efficiency due to leakage currents, and product malfunctioning due to short circuits between the electrodes.
In a piezoelectric device, the piezoelectric layer has a function of maintaining the insulating performance between the electrodes in addition to a function of deforming in response to a potential difference produced by the electrodes that are positioned on both surfaces (upper and lower surfaces) of the layer. Therefore, the provision of a single low thickness layer in the plurality of piezoelectric layers contained in the piezoelectric device causes an imbalance in the insulating performance between the electrodes and is disadvantageous in respective of maintaining stable operating characteristics.
In order to solve the above problems, a green sheet has been proposed that is configured with a uniform thickness in a plurality of ceramic layers (piezoelectric layers) obtained by firing and in which the plurality of ceramic sheets (piezoelectric sheets) is resistant to deformation. (Reference is made to Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-65255).